L'alezan de la fleur de lys rose
by Lena Blue
Summary: La tentation même de cette fleur gravé à même la peau... la couleur rose d'une enfant ressortant sur la peau d'une femme-enfant... qui est-elle pour lui ?
1. Prologue

_Leurs mains en enlacés... ne se quitteront jamais... elle garderont au creux de leurs peaux... ces trois petites mots... _

* * *

_Tu disais que la vie est un beau cadeau_

_Que tu aurais voulu me garder en trésor_

_Tu disais que nos jours à deux étaient les plus beaux..._

_Mais tout ce que tu dis ne vaut plus de l'or..._

_..._

_Tu disais que je n'étais qu'une gamine comme une autre sans raison_

_Incapable de dire tout l'étendue de mes émotions..._

_T'as été bien con..._

_Car maintenant, je n'arrive plus à écrire de chansons..._

_..._

_Tu disais que j'avais de très beaux yeux _

_Qu'ils étaient aussi beaux que bleu_

_Même si les tiens étaient verts _

_Cela n'efface pas la lumière..._

_..._

_Tu disais que t'arriverais tous à nous sauver_

_alors qu'en fait, tu n'as fait que lui ressembler... _

_Et maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi_

_Je préfère m'enfuir que te regarder de haut en bas..._

_..._

_Tu disais que tu aurais voulu avoir des parents..._

_Que ta vie ne valait aucun sentiments..._

_Pourtant tu as réussi à m'en donner_

_Vu que maintenant je n'arrive qu'à t'aimer..._

_..._

_Tu disais que tu voulais souffrir en silence_

_Mais je crève de ton absence..._

_Je sais que tôt ou tard, je n'en vaux pas la peine..._

_Vu que je n'arrive pas à résoudre mes problèmes... _

_..._

_Enfin, dans tout ça, tu m'as comme même dit ces mots_

_Que je n'arrive qu'apprécier que lorsque je suis là-haut.._

_Dans l'une des tours du château_

_Ou tu n'es qu'un élève qui refuse de voler de nouveau..._

_..._

_Maintenant que ton parrain t'a quitté_

_T'es plus très sûr de vouloir avancer..._

_Je me rends compte que tu cherche à vouloir t'échapper_

_Mais tu ignore que je ne veux de toi qu'un simple baiser..._

_..._

_Alors ne m'oublie pas..._

_Restons ensemble pour les futurs mois_

_Car ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là_

_C'est que j'étais simplement ce que tu recherchais en toi..._

_..._

_Tu as dit de manière poétique _

_Que j'étais magnifique_

_Et j'ai souris car pour la première fois de ma vie_

_J'ai pu oublier mes cauchemars et ennuis..._

_..._

_Sauf celui qui nous a rapprochés_

_Cet alezan puissant au pelage noir_

_Alors que nos deux mains entrelacés_

_Nous ont donné un nouvel espoir..._

_..._

_Je ne veux pas oublier ce que je suis_

_Je veux juste que tu le vois et que tu vis_

_Car ce que j'aime en toi _

_C'est que tu restes avec moi..._

_..._

_Alors si tu as pu me faire oublier ma haine_

_Moi, je te guérirais avec mes je t'aime_

_..._

_Sukidayo Harry Potter... _


	2. Le tatouage du lys rose

_**Le tatouage du lys rose... **_

**_

* * *

_**

La tentation même de cette fleur gravé à même la peau... la couleur rose d'une enfant ressortant sur la peau d'une femme-enfant...

L'évidence même de ce qui pourrait arriver à la détentrice de ce dessin tatouait sur la chair de son omoplate gauche...

Elle souffla un moment avant de repartir à écrire son exposé pour son collège... alors que son chat noir ronronner sur son lit... s'étirant au passage...

Lys sourit avant de tourner son regard vers la photo posée non loin de son classeur... ou ses parents bougeaient tout en riant... serrant la petite fille de 7 ans qui levait par moment la tête...

Un souvenir d'autrefois... comme celui de sa première bataille de boule de neige avec son père... ou ses premiers poèmes écrits et adorés par sa mère... toutes ces petites choses qui avait engendrer son sourire... alors que son album reposait dans sa bibliothèque posait dans le coin gauche de sa chambre... juste à côté de son lit...

Devant sa fenêtre, juste en face... elle pouvait remarquer la silhouette d'une jeune homme, de tant en tant sans qu'elle ne sache la raison ou ne connaisse la personne ou l'occupant de la chambre en face de la sienne...

Une question lui taraudait l'esprit... qui était le deuxième garçon du 4, privet drive... vivant au côté des Dursley... une famille qui l'écœurait autant que sa propre famille d'adoption... aussi elle se moquait de ne jamais apparaître avec eux...

Encore heureux d'ailleurs quand on connaissait les causes qui la poussaient à les fuir... autant qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas lui demander les raisons sous peine de se recevoir un regard noir...

Chose habituelle de la part de Lys Deverra... cette jeune sorcière anglaise, habitante du 18, privet drive en face du 4... Alors que dehors, la pluie tombait et la pensée que quelqu'un pourrait un jour l'aider et la comprendre fut complètement insensée et impossible...

- LYS ! DESCENT DE SUITE ! hurla sa tante... Elle posa la plume et regarda une dernière fois les quelques lignes de textes écrites... avant de pouffer et de descendre les escaliers... tournant un peu...

La jeune fille se rendit vite dans la cuisine avant de s'arrêter temporairement pour regarder les invités de sa dernière famille...

Elle aurait voulu remonter dans sa chambre et restait enfermé jusqu'au prochains jours de vacances, mais également les derniers, plutôt que de voir l'injustice de conversation qui se tenait sous ses yeux...

Sa chère cousine, Leila semblait bavarder avec un garçon très rondelet que Lys reconnut comme étant le jeune Dudley Dursley... si bavardages intelligents il y avait...

Son oncle Frank lui discutait métiers et perceuse avec Vernon, le père du grasouillet, son épouse Pétunia, écoutant la conversation comme elle le pouvait sans rien y comprendre alors que sa tante sortait un poulet rôti avec des pommes de terres du four...

Et là, assis à côté de Dudley, juste à sa gauche, se trouvait Harry Potter, le neveu de Pétunia... muet comme une carpe alors que son regard semblait attiré par le jardin... sur une plantation de fleurs de lys rose... la sienne vu que sa tutrice le lui avait ordonné...

En fait, pendant ses vacances d'été, La jeune Deverra passait son temps sa chambre, le jardin et le garage... pourquoi ces trois lieux... ? je vous explique...

Sa chambre, jardin secret de tout être humain ou l'intimité et le silence est roi lorsque l'on est concentré à effectuait ses devoirs ou écrire dans son journal intime... en plus que quelques poèmes et chansons au passage...

Le jardin... pour pouvoir prendre soin de ces fleurs de lys solitaires et rosées... éloignés des autres bien plus raffinés et stupides, à ses yeux bien entendu, que les siennes...

Et le garage pour se laisser porte par une musique sois torride... sois douce et apaisante... Sachant que cette maison lui appartenait avant d'appartenir à ces tuteurs... voilà pourquoi Voldemort avait probablement mis du temps avant de les retrouver...

" Il faut savoir ruser avec cet homme, enfin ce serpent " lui avait dit son père... Voilà pourquoi, la voiture restait la plupart du temps dehors plutôt que dans son deuxième bureau... chose qu'elle refusait de changer...

Elle avait beau être gentille... elle restait une Serpentarde... invisible et impossible à repérer en vue de son silence et de son indifférence... sauf peut-être aux propos que tenait le jeune Malefoy envers les Gryffondor, les traitants de traîtres à leurs causes et autres insultes...

Souvent, elle se demandait pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard alors que son cœur était plus véritablement tourné vers Godric Gryffondor... ?

Probablement parce que son cerveau était parfois très perfide... du à sa manière d'obtenir les choses...

- Tu voulais quelque chose, Sephoria ? demanda la jeune Lys, attirant l'attention des invités et de son oncle... sa cousine refusant de poser un regard sur elle... Alors que "lui" la détaillait un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette...

- Oui... je tiens à ce que tu participes à nôtre diner de ce soir.., lui ordonna la femme tout en posant le plat au centre de la table..., et pas de discussions...

Lys dévia son regard vers la droite et repartit se changer... étant habiller d'un short en jean bleu sombre et d'un débardeur orange... sa chevelure châtain foncé ébouriffée de sa sieste...

Elle comprenait pourquoi son cher oncle avait manqué d'avoir une attaque...

Enfin, c'était sa façon d'être après tout... et aucune fille comme aucun garçon n'avait le droit de la forcer à être ce qu'ils voulaient qu'elle soit... de toute les manières cela n'aurait pas marché... donc...

Elle redescendit de manière fraîche et sauvage... ses cheveux un peu plus coiffés... humides... son slim foncés affinant sa silhouette... son haut coucher de soleil avec paillette plus agréable à regarder... et ses lèvres humectaient avant de pénétrer la cuisine...

Pour faire sensation mais également criser sa chère cousine qui tordit presque sa fourchette... envahit d'une colère froide alors que le jeune Dudley ne la quittait pas des yeux... Pétunia fut très enchanté devant une tel apparition alors que Vernon souriait de contentement face à l'attitude de son fils...

Car il semblait que la jeune nièce était plus plaisante à regarder que la fille elle-même... Son oncle Tom fut ravie devant la tenue qu'arborait sa préférée... car après tout, elle était la fille unique de sa chère petite sœur, Cecily...

- Lys, assied-toi à côté du jeune Harry, je te prie... et commençons donc nôtre joyeux dîner, annonça Tom tout en levant son verre...

Tous firent de même... Lys et Harry également alors que de nouvelles conversations prenaient par... laissant les deux uniques sorciers dans le silence... et la paix...

Mais pour combien de temps... ?

* * *

Je tient à préciser ce que j'ai oublier de faire dans le prochain châpitre...

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.k Rowling...

couple : Lys/Harry... Hermione/Ron... Ginny/Neville... Drago/Pansy...


	3. Juste avec les yeux

Juste avec les yeux...

* * *

Ce fut une épouvantable expérience qui frappa les Deverra... lorsque les discussions revinrent principalement sur Dudley alors que Lys pouvait sentir la main tremblait... celle de Harry... effleurant par moment sa propre main...

Elle descella une certaine colère qui bouillait tranquillement dans chaque veines du garçon... mais ses yeux restaient fermement posés sur l'assiette de pâtisserie préparée en cours d'après-midi entre elle et sa tante alors qu'elle essayait fermement de ne pas entendre Leila chanter...

Assez difficile à imaginer... quoi de plus normal avec une casserole qui tente de ressembler à un rossignol... mais elle se savait également mauvaise dans ce domaine... enfin, moins que sa cousine d'après Tom... pas que cela soit crispant mais on pouvait devenir fou...

Si on l'écoutait pour la première fois... non pas qu'elle le soit mais habituée depuis le temps, elle s'en moquait... et les autres avec... Une petite joie moldue dans sa vie de sorcière cachée... mais pas pour longtemps...

Sans faire attention aux propos de l'oncle et de la tante du jeune Harry, elle continua à manger avec sa main gauche, étant ambidextre... alors que sa main droite caressa rapidement la cuisse musclé sous le jean du sorcier qui eut un rapide hoquet de surprise...

Lys sourit et retira sa main... reprenant sa cuillère de la main droite tout en tournant la tête, faussement surprise du bruit... souriant intérieurement... alors qu'il la regardait pour reprendre le cours de son assiette... mais le bruit avait été entendu et Tom but un verre de champagne avant de demander à Harry...

- Dis-moi Harry, ou fais-tu tes études ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta un instant de manger pour regarder l'homme qui lui avait demandé la question interdite... Tandis que Lys attendait avec impatience la réponse... sachant pertinemment que les Dursley refusaient tout allusion au monde des sorciers...

Comment le savait-elle... ? Son oncle ne savait pas tenir sa langue... surtout lorsque l'on utilisait les bons mots et les moyens de persuasion au bon moment... surtout les meilleurs...

- Dans un centre de redressement... murmura Harry alors que sa compagne de table se retenait de rire plus que tout autre chose... Surtout avec une fraise dans la bouche...

- Dans lequel précisément Harry... Celui de Poudlard ? demanda Lys, joyeuse... alors que le garçon rougissait pire encore que la tomate et la jonquille mélangé...

- Euh... oui... tu connais cet endroit ? demanda Harry, surpris... et intéressé...

- Oui... je fais mes études là-bas... sans aucun problème... sauf que je suis dans une maison que tu n'apprécie pas...

Le jeune Potter posa sa cuillère... et attendit... attendit le nom de cette maison qu'il s'éfforçait d'oublier avant de retourner là ou il devrait effacer sa peine et son désespoir... Alors il attendit... mais rien ne vint... elle semblait s'amuser avec lui...

- Serpentard... assez idiote comme maison, je te l'avoue...

Il sourit... Elle se moquait ouvertement de sa propre maison sans aucune honte... amusant... Il engagea une discussion avec Lys qui souriait par moment... Elle venait de se faire un ami en dehors du collège... et il s'avérait être Harry Potter... le meilleur ennemi de Drago Malefoy...

Alors que les deux cousins jubilaient dans leurs coins, Les deux sorciers se rendirent dans le jardin... Pour que le Gryffondor regarde les fleurs de Lys... souriant face à leurs couleurs... et à la douceur des pétales... alors que sa demoiselle de compagnie pour la soirée... regardait vers la maison tout en souriant...

Apparemment, il y avait du nuage dans l'air... et elle le savait d'après ce sourire narquois, moqueur... une Serpentarde à ne pas douter...

Et juste avec les yeux... il pouvait ressentir une vive émotion le transperçait alors qu'elle tournait ses yeux bleus sombres vers les siens émeraudes... si clairs par rapport au heures auparavant... très ternes... approchant du vide lui-même... Des paroles l'alertèrent alors que sang ne fis qu'un tour face à la beauté des mots qui sortaient des lèvres roses et douces...

_**" Comme un enfant apeuré**_

_**Il recherche celui qu'il aimait**_

_**Alors il pourra toujours compter**_

_**Sur ma présence à ses côtés..." **_

Il frémit... fermant les yeux et se releva alors qu'elle s'approchait... doucement... et il revut le cheval de son rêve... cet alezan au pelage noir... alors que ses yeux semblaient possédés la couleur des cieux... et il captura furtivement la main de Lys...

Elle sursauta... tendit qu'un appel bruyant sépara les deux paumes... les deux peaux calleuses comme douces... Les laissant dans la surprise et l'ignorance d'une tel sensation...

Ils rougirent comme deux enfants... pris sur le fait d'avoir commis une bêtise... et ils la connaissaient... plus que ceux qui discutaient dans la cuisine... Il venaient de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ce geste interdit entre deux ennemis... Mais ils s'en moquaient... ils s'en fichaient... car ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard...

- Je suis désolé..., murmura Harry... soucieux... sur le qui-vive... alors que la jeune fille soupirait et l'embrassait doucement sur la joue...

- Tu n'as aucunement le droit de t'excuser pour un geste des plus naturels... et puis, tu es juste Harry ici, non ? s'amusa Lys tout en reprenant la main du sorcier...

Le jeune homme fut heureux... amusé et enfin, lui-même... pour ce qu'il était... et cela ne changeaient d'aucune manière sa vision des choses... sauf en ce qui concerne peut-être " elle " comme il aimait la surnommé... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il connaissent son prénom...

La soirée resta simple... directe mais simple... comme une personne normal sans pouvoir et sans raison de devoir attendre la mort ou le désespoir... Harry rigola un bon moment en compagnie de Lys qui en fit de même alors que Tom racontait ses nombreuses anecdotes à ses invités...

Et il semblait que la famille de la jeune fille connaisse et accepte sa différence... en hommage à sa mère qui avait trouvé un moyen faisant honneur au caractère de sa famille... rendant le vieil oncle fou de joie à une tel idée, lui qui n'avait plus eu une nouvelle de sa jeune sœur depuis un moment...

Même Leila n'agissait pas aussi méchamment envers sa cousine que Dudley envers lui... voilà pourquoi il y avait une tel différence... et voilà pourquoi sa nouvelle amie pouvait montrer le bout de son nez...

Tout le contraire de sa famille qui ne le présentait pour de rares occasions tel que la tante Marge ou ceux qui cherchaient à savoir et connaître son existence dans les diners d'affaires de l'oncle Vernon...

Pourtant le danger guettait et les deux étudiants se savaient traqués par Voldemort pour chacune une raison différente... Pour Harry, à cause du prophétie dite par un professeur assez loufoque... mais le concernant comme il aurait pu concerner Neville... ce fut lui qui fut choisi...

Et pour Lys, dans l'espoir d'achever à part entière la famille de sang-pur qui avait refusé de s'allier à ses côtés... alors qu'il aurait été tellement simple de le rejoindre...

Mais pour l'unique survivante de cette nuit, ce fut la preuve qu'en dépit de leur amour pour les traditions, ils avaient préféré passer avant leur amour pour l'humanité... d'où la promesse qu'elle s'était faîte...

Elle s'était juré de suivre le même chemin que ses parents... se jurant également de protéger Harry du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans le considérer avant tout comme le pauvre petit être à maintenir à tout prix en vie par rapport aux autres...

- Harry, je pourrais te dire un mot dans le jardin, s'il te plaît... ? demanda Lys tout en prenant la main du jeune sorcier qui s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes...

Ce fut prés d'un rosier blanc qu'ils s'arrêtèrent... La jeune fille tournant le dos à Harry... alors qu'il tentait de savoir ce qu'elle avait...

- Je voulais savoir... si nous pourrions continuer à nous voir dans les jours à venir, ici comme là-bas... sans se sentir gêner d'une éventuelle relation d'amitié entre nous..., s'expliqua t-elle, face à lui alors que sa tête était dévié vers la gauche...

- Aucun soucis... je te propose même de passer l'après-midi de demain avec moi...

Elle sourit et lui sauta dessus... le faisant rougir alors que ses bras d'homme l'enserraient fortement... ils ignoraient tout du halo de lumière qui les encerclaient... une aura dorée... chaude et forte...

Alors qu'un nouveau lien se forgeait entre les deux sorciers, issus de deux maisons différentes mais au idéaux très semblables... Un lien qui ne se briserait qu'avec la mort ou la trahison... alors que les deux souriaient de bonheur face à un tel sentiment...

Mais dans l'ombre de la cuisine... Tom et Sephoria furent quelques assombries par l'idée d'une tel amitié... comme enchanté...

- Est-ce que tu crois que... tenta de dire Tom alors que son épouse le coupait pour lui dire, décidée et confiante face à l'image qu'ils avaient sous les yeux :

- Je leur fais confiance... et tu dois faire de même... sinon la mort de Cecily n'aura servit à rien... et puis, elle est à Serpentard alors tout ira bien... comme elle le dit si souvent...

L'oncle sourit et embrassa son épouse un instant avant de se concentrer sur les cris stridents de Pétunia tandis que son " bébé " embrassait la divine Leila plutôt que Lys...

Mais pour le moment, la cousine semblait déjà prise par son neveu... refusant de le lâcher... Mais là, à Poudlard, apparaissant comme un ombre fantôme, un magnifique et puissant Alezan noir courait sur l'eau, la fouettant sous ses sabots alors que son appel retentit dans le domaine de la sorcellerie... alertant Dumbledore ainsi que l'ordre même du phénix...

Quel est ce mauvais présage régnant dans les yeux de l'animal... ?

Que peut-il expliquer rien qu'avec les yeux... ?


End file.
